It's Okay, That's Love
by Park Hana Aihara-chan
Summary: CHAPTER 4 IS UPDATED! / Dibalik sifat anti-sosialnya, ternyata Halilintar mempunyai pacar! Siapakah perempuan yang menarik hati Pangeran Es itu?/Cerita gaje, summary hancur - -/RnR please?
1. Chapter 1 : Rahasia

Halo semua! Aku Oh Se Rin, adik dari Suho, D.O, Sehun, dan Hali-kun *digampar* . Aku mau buat fanfic dengan pair Halilintar x Yaya karena aku greget banget sama couple ini *gigit tangan* . Ma'af kalau ceritanya gaje karena aku masih pemula :D . Kalau cerita ini bagus berarti aku hebat:D *ditimpuk sandal* .

OC-ku di fanfic ini hanya Hanna saja. Di fanfic ini Fang itu sepupu Ying, Ying pacarnya Taufan, Hanna pacarnya Gempa, dan Yaya pacarnya Halilintar.

Kalau gak mau baca langsung tekan "BACK", oke?!

* * *

**Disclaimer : Boboiboy dkk milik Animonsta, OC milikku. Aku cuma pinjem karakternya doang.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : Boboiboy Halilintar x Yaya**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), cerita gaje, bahasa tidak baku, ranjau bertebaran dimana-mana (?). Kalau gak suka jangan baca nanti nyesel.**

* * *

Terkadang kita salah menilai tentang seseorang. Mungkin menurut kita jika ada orang yang bersifat ramah maka dia akan tetap seperti itu, begitu pun jika ada orang yang bersifat dingin seperti es maka dia tetap akan seperti itu. Namun itu sepenuhnya salah besar, mereka juga bisa berubah. Orang yang bersifat ramah bisa menjadi dingin dan orang yang bersifat dingin akan menjadi ramah melebihi yang kita bayangkan. Bahkan orang yang rajin akan menjadi malas dan orang yang malas akan menjadi rajin. Apa yang menyebabkan hal ini terjadi? Banyak sekali penyebabnya, termasuk cinta.

Kita juga sering salah mengartikan hubungan antara dua orang, apalagi yang sifatnya sangat bertolak belakang. Meskipun di hadapan khayalak umum mereka terlihat seperti tidak ada hubungan apa-apa selain sebatas teman, tetapi belum tentu mereka begitu saat keadaan sepi atau tidak ada siapapun di tempat itu selain mereka. Bahkan ada yang terlihat seolah-olah hanya sebatas teman atau sahabat tapi sebenarnya mereka pacaran. Tapi apakah mereka akan selalu menyembunyikannya?

Hal ini pun dialami oleh mereka.

~*{It's Okay, That's Love}*~

KRIING!

Suara alarm yang berdering mengusik seorang remaja yang sedang tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Kelopak matanya terbuka, menampakkan iris merah tajam milik remaja itu. Dia beranjak dari kasur dan memposisikan badannya untuk duduk.

"Hoaamm…" dia mengucek matanya dan merenggangkan kedua tangannya. Kemudian matanya menoleh ke arah kanan. Dia melihat jam alarm dan sebuah handphone berwarna hitam miliknya.

'Sudah jam 05.00 ya…' batinnya. Kemudian dia mengambil handphone hitam tersebut dan mengirim pesan untuk seseorang.

_To : Pinky Girl_

_Apa kau sudah bangun?_

Sembari menunggu balasan pesan dari orang itu, pemuda beriris merah itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya untuk mengambil air wudhu.

Setelah selesai mengambil air wudhu, dia keluar dari kamar mandi. Kemudian dia mengecek kembali ponselnya. Ternyata belum ada balasan dari orang itu

"Hmm… mungkin dia masih tidur." gumamnya. Dia pun meletakkan kembali ponselnya dan melaksanakan sholat shubuh.

Setelah selesai sholat, tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar, menandakan ada pesan yang masuk. Dia pun segera mengambil ponselnya dan terdapat tiga pesan masuk.

_From : Pinky Girl_

_Aku sudah bangun. Maaf aku baru membalas karena aku baru selesai sholat._

_From : Pinky Girl_

_Hali, apa kau marah?_

_From : Pinky Girl_

_Hali?_

Halilintar –nama pemuda itu- atau yang dipanggil Hali oleh orang itu tersenyum geli dan segera mengetik balasan pesan itu.

_To : Pinky Girl_

_Aku tidak marah kok, aku juga baru selesai sholat. 'Kan kamu tahu kalau aku tidak bisa marah sama kamu._

Tiba-tiba Halilintar mendengar suara langkah kaki dari luar kamarnya. Langkahnya mengendap-ngendap seperti pencuri.

"Itu pasti Taufan." gumamnya pelan.

Gagang pintu kamar Halilinatr bergerak dan terbuka. Terlihat seorang remaja laki-laki berwajah mirip dengan Halilintar namun yang membedakan hanya iris matanya yang berwarna biru.

"Kak Ha…" laki-laki itu menggantungkan kalimatnya. Halilintar hanya menatap Taufan –nama laki-laki itu- dingin.

"Apa? Mau menyumpal mulutku lagi?" tanya Halilintar dingin. Matanya menatap ke arah tangan kanan Taufan yang memegang sebuah benda yang Halilintar yakin itu untuk membangunkan dirinya dengan cara memasukkan benda itu ke mulutnya. Buru-buru Taufan menyembunyikan tangan kanannya ke arah belakang.

"Ah tidak kok. Tadi Gempa menyuruhku untuk membangunkanmu tapi tidak dengan cara itu. Ternyata kamu sudah bangun." jawab Taufan sambil tertawa canggung. Halilintar hanya memutar matanya.

"Terserahlah. Aku mau mandi dulu." Halilintar mengambil sebuah handuk yang berada di kamrnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Baiklah. Setelah mandi langsung ke bawah ya…" kata Taufan setengah berteriak dan berlari ke tangga menuju lantai satu kaarena kamar ketiga saudara kembar itu berada di lantai dua.

"Iya dasar bawel."

~*{It's Okay, That's Love}*~

"Tumben Kak Hali bangun pagi."

Perkataan Taufan membuat Gempa berhenti memakan sarapannya. Tentu dia terkejut karena Halilintar itu tipe orang yang susah bangun. Pantas saja tadi dia tidak mendengar teriakan Taufan karena Taufan selalu membangunkan Halilintar dengan cara yang err…sadis, kemudian aksi itu diakhiri dengan teriakan kesakitan Taufan dari kamar itu karena Halilintar selalu menghukum Taufan dengan cara yang sadis juga.

"Memangnya kenapa?" kata Halilintar dingin.

"Nggak apa-apa. Hanya terasa aneh gitu."

"Jadi kamu tidak bisa menjahili Kak Hali lagi gitu?" tanya Gempa dengan menekankan kata 'menjahili'.

"Ehehe…" Taufan hanya cengengesan karena Gempa tau apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Setelah selesai sarapan mereka meletakkan piring kotor di wastafel.

"Nah sekarang Taufan yang mencuci." kata Gempa.

"Eh kok aku?" tanya Taufan sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya sekarang giliran kamu." jawab Halilintar.

"Tunggu aku, plis…" kata Taufan dengan nada memohon.

"Baiklah kami tunggu di luar." kata Gempa sambil berjalan ke luar rumah diikuti Halilintar. Sedangkan Taufan mencuci piring-piring dan alat-alat makan lainnya yang kotor.

~*{It's Okay, That's Love}*~

Sembari menunggu Taufan, Halilintar dan Gempa menunggu di luar. Setelah memakai sepatu, Gempa mengobrak-abrik tasnya untuk mencari sesuatu. Pemuda beriris gold itu terlihat kebingungan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Halilintar.

"Aku sedang mencari handphoneku. Tapi kemana ya?" Gempa meraba-raba saku seragam dan celananya, namun tidak ada.

"Mungkin ketinggalan."

"Ah iya. Mungkin ada di kamar." Gempa segera berlari ke kamar. Halilintar hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah adik keduanya itu.

Drrt…Drrt…

Handphone Halilintar bergetar. Halilintar segera mengecek handphonenya dan membaca pesan yang masuk.

_From : Pinky Girl_

_Hali apa kamu belum berangkat sekolah?_

_To : Pinky Girl_

_Belum. Memangnya kenapa?Ada masalah?_

_From : Pinky Girl_

_Gak ada sih. Tapi tadi para fansmu yang ganas itu selalu mengawasiku. Aku jadi takut._

Halilintar mengerutkan dahinya. Hatinya menjadi gelisah, dia takut 'dia' kenapa-napa.

_To : Pinky Girl_

_Aku akan segera kesana._

"Hei, Kak Hali kenapa? Kayak orang yang gelisah saja." tiba-tiba Taufan mengejutkan Halilintar yang sedang melamun.

"Eh nggak kok." Halilintar segera mengganti ekspresinya menjadi datar seperti biasa.

"Lagi sms-an sama siapa? Sama pacar?" Taufan mencoba merebut handphone Halilintar. Namun Halilintar dengan sigap menjauhkan handphonenya dari Taufan.

"Sok tau. Memangnya kamu tau aku punya pacar?" kata Halilintar ketus.

"Gak tau. Siapa tau Kak Hali punya pacar."

'Huft… Untung saja gak ketahuan.' batin Halilintar.

"Eh, Gempa kemana?" tanya Taufan.

"Dia ke kamar dulu, ngambil handphonenya." jawab Halilintar.

"Taufan sudah selesai cuci piringnya?" Gempa menepuk pelan pundak Taufan.

"Eh Gempa. Udah dong."

"Ayo berangkat, nanti terlambat." Gempa dan Halilintar melangkah pergi ke sekolah meninggalkan Taufan yang sedang memakai sepatu.

"Hei tunggu aku!"

~*{It's Okay, That's Love}*~

Seorang gadis berkerudung pink terdiam di kelasnya. Dia duduk di kursinya dengan mata yang terus menatap ke arah ponselnya. Dia terlihat gelisah karena saat dia berangkat sekolah tadi pagi dia terus diperhatikan oleh murid-murid perempuan SMA Pulau Rintis tempatnya bersekolah. Awalnya dia ingin tidak peduli, tapi masalahnya murid-murid itu adalah fans pacarnya. Meskipun mereka tidak tau bahwa idolanya mempunyai seorang kekasih (karena dia sepakat untuk menyembunyikan hubungan dia dan pacarnya itu) tapi dia tetap takut karena mungkin mereka menemukan petunjuk tentang hubungan mereka.

Karena tidak bisa menahan kegelisahannya sedangkan pacarnya belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya, akhirnya Yaya –nama gadis itu- mengirim pesan singkat untuk pacarnya itu.

_To : Ice Prince_

_Hali apa kamu belum berangkat sekolah?_

_From : Ice Prince_

_Belum. Memangnya kenapa?Ada masalah?_

_To : Ice Prince_

_Gak ada sih. Tapi tadi para fansmu yang ganas itu selalu mengawasiku. Aku jadi takut._

_From : Ice Prince_

_Aku akan segera kesana._

"Hei Yaya!"

"KYAAAA!"

Yaya berteriak dan hampir terjatuh dari kursinya karena mendengar sapaan –lebih tepatnya teriakan- seseorang. Dilihatnya seorang gadis China berkacamata bundar berbingkai biru dengan rambut dikepang dua tertawa melihat reaksi Yaya.

"Kau ini selalu mengagetkanku saja Ying."

"Maaf Yaya, habisnya kamu melamun." kata gadis China yang bernama Ying itu. Yaya memutar matanya bosan.

"Eh Yaya, dari tadi banyak sekali murid perempuan yang memperhatikanmu. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Entahlah." Yaya hanya menghela nafas.

"Hanna kemana?" tanya Yaya.

"Dia pergi ke ruang guru. Katanya Hanna akan mengikuti lomba karaoke." jawab Ying. Hanna memang memiliki bakat menyanyi yang sangat bagus. Dia menguasai banyak sekali jenis-jenis musik, terutama K-Pop karena Hanna berasal dari Korea.

"Oh."

"KYAAA! MEREKA DATANG!"

Teriakan para murid perempuan terdengar melengking sampai telinga orang yang mendengarnya ingin menyumbat telinganya agar tidak menjadi tuli. Yaya dan Ying berjalan keluar melihat keadaan di lorong kelas XI. Mereka melihat tiga orang laki-laki berwajah sama -atau kembar- berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Laki-laki itu dikerubungi oleh fans-fans mereka yang ganas.

Mereka adalah tiga Boboiboy bersaudara. Mereka sangat terkenal baik di sekolah maupun di luar sekolah. Mereka sangat susah sekali dibedakan karena mereka kembar identik, yang membedakan hanya warna iris mata, topi dan jaket yang dikenakannya.

Boboiboy Halilintar, sang kembar pertama memiliki iris mata berwarna merah dengan topi berwarna hitam-merah menghadap ke depan dan jaket berwarna senada dengan topinya. Ekspresi wajahnya yang datar dan tatapan matanya yang tajam dilengkapi oleh aura kelam dari dirinya membuat Halilintar ditakuti oleh siswa-siswi di sekolah, namun tetap tidak mengurangi jumlah fansnya bahkan semakin bertambah. Halilintar menguasai banyak jenis olahraga bela diri terutama karate. Dia juga termasuk murid yang pandai dan sangat mahir sekali memainkan angka sehingga nilai mata pelajaran Matematika dan Fisika selalu tinggi dan sering menjadi juara kelas.

Boboiboy Taufan, sang kembar kedua memiliki iris mata berwarna biru sapphire dengan topi berwarna biru tua bergaris putih yang menghadap ke samping dan jaket berwarna biru tua-putih bergaris biru muda. Sifat Taufan sangat bertolak belakang dengan kakaknya. Senyum yang selalu terpatri di wajahnya membuat Taufan mempunyai banyak teman, namun sifat jailnya kadang membuat orang lain kesal. Taufan sangat pandai bermain skateboard dan menari.

Boboiboy Gempa, sang kembar terakhir memiliki irus mata berwarna gold dengan topi berwarna hitam-kuning yang menghadap ke depan dan jaket berwarna senada dengan topinya. Gempa adalah Ketua OSIS sekaligus ketua kelas XI-A. Sifatnya yang tegas dan cepat menyelesaikan masalah membuat Gempa menjadi murid teladan, murid kesayangan guru, dan segala titel yang ia dapatkan.

Yaya menatap ke arah Ying yang menatap tajam ke arah murid-murid yang mencoba mendekati Taufan.

"Ck, mereka ini. Ingin sekali aku meghajar mereka." kata Ying geram dengan tangan yang terkepal erat. Bagaimana tidak kesal jika ada yang mendekati pacarnya?

Sejujurnya Yaya pun sangat geram kepada murid-murid yang mendekati pacar rahasianya. Namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Yah, inilah resikonya jika memiliki pacar seorang idola." sebuah suara mengagetkan Yaya dan Ying.

"Kau ini Hanna aku jadi kaget." kata Ying kesal. Sedangkan gadis berkerudung biru itu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Maaf bercanda." kata Hanna dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membentuk huruf V. Kemudian gadis berkerudung biru itu menatap lurus ke arah Gempa.

"Aku juga kesal tapi kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa." kata Hanna.

"Iya juga sih. Kamu enak Yaya belum punya pacar, jadi tidak sakit hati." kata Ying.

Yaya hanya tersenyum lirih. Ying maupun Hanna tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya Yaya juga mempunyai pacar seperti mereka.

~*{It's Okay, That's Love}*~

Halilintar merasa risih karena banyak sekali murid perempuan yang mengerubunginya seperti semut yang mengerubungi gula. Ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena jika dia mengusirnya maka mereka semakin mendekatinya. Matanya menatap ke arah gadis berkerudung pink yang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Gadis itu adalah Yaya, pacar rahasianya. Mungkin orang lain akan terkejut jika mengetahui kalau Halilintar mempunyai pacar karena Halilintar itu tipe orang yang tidak terlalu peduli kepada perempuan. Halilintar selalu bersikap dingin kepada perempuan kecuali kepada ibunya dan Yaya. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya tidak bisa bersikap dingin seperti biasanya kepada Yaya. Setiap bertatap muka dengan Yaya dia merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, jika dia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya mungkin dia akan salting.

Sejujurnya ia iri dengan Taufan yang selalu bercengkrama dengan Ying atau dengan Gempa yang perhatian kepada Hanna. Ia juga ingin seperti itu, ia ingin selalu bersama Yaya dan melindunginya dari fansnya yang membully Yaya. Namun ia tidak bisa karena akan sangat membahayakan Yaya.

Halilintar segera duduk di kursinya yang berada di belakang. Dia terus memperhatikan Yaya yang sedang berbicara dengan Ying dan Hanna. Tiba-tiba Taufan mendatangi Ying.

"Ying…" kata Taufan sambil tersenyum.

"Apa?" jawab Tiba-tiba Taufan mendatangi Ying.

"Ying…" kata Taufan sambil tersenyum.

"Apa?" jawab Ying ketus. Ying memutar badannya membelakangi Taufan.

"Kok marah? Kamu cemburu ya?"

"…" Ying hanya terdiam. Dia masih tidak mau berbicara kepada pacarnya itu.

"Jangan marah dong. Aku 'kan tidak melakukan apapun. Mereka aja yang mendekatiku."

"…"

"Yah, marah deh. Padahal aku mau mengajakmu ke taman sepulang sekolah."

"Benarkah?" dengan cepat Ying memutar kembali badannya menghadap Taufan.

"Iya. Asal kamu jangan marah."

"Oke aku tidak marah lagi. Asal tepati janjimu itu ya?

"Iya aku janji."

"HOREE!"

Halilintar merasa telinganya sakit karena suara Ying yang memekakan telinga. Dia jadi heran mengapa Yaya tidak sakit telinga padahal setiap hari Yaya sering mendengar teriakan Ying. Halilintar merogoh saku celananya mengambil handphone miliknya dan mengetikkan pesan untuk Yaya.

_To : Pinky Girl_

_Yaya, apa telingamu tidak sakit?_

Handphone Yaya bergetar, dengan segera Yaya membuka pesan yang masuk.

_From : Ice Prince_

_Yaya, apa telingamu tidak sakit?_

Yaya melirik ke arah belakang dimana Halilintar duduk di bangkunya. Yaya tersenyum ketika Halilintar tersenyum tipis kepadanya. Yaya pun mengetikkan balasannya.

_To : Ice Prince_

_Tidak. Aku sudah terbiasa mendengarnya._

KRIING!

Bel tanda masuk kelas berbunyi nyaring. Murid-murid kelas XI-A segera duduk manis di kursi masing-masing menunggu guru Fisika memasuki kelas.

~*{It's Okay, That's Love}*~

Yaya memandang malas papan tulis yang penuh dengan angka-angka dan rumus-rumus Fisika yang memusingkan kepala. Bukan hanya Yaya yang pusing dengan rumus-rumus itu, tetapi hampir semua temannya yang terlihat malas mengikuti pelajaraan kecuali Halilintar. Dia terlihat sangat serius mengikuti pelajaran favoritnya itu. Yaya heran mengapa pacarnya itu sangat menyukai pelajaran Fisika. Meskipun Yaya pintar dalam mata pelajaran Matematika, tapi untuk Fisika dia menyerah. Menurutnya lebih baik mengerjakan sepuluh soal Matematika daripada mengerjakan satu soal Fisika terutama tentang listrik.

"Sampai disini dulu Bapak menyampaikan materi. Minggu depan akan ada ulangan satu bab." kata guru Fisika santai dan melangkah keluar kelas.

"APA? TIDAAKKK!"

Seluruh murid kelas XI-A –kecuali Halilintar- menjerit karena ulangan yang akan diadakan minggu depan.

"Mana pelajarannya susah lagi." kata Ying pasrah. Sedangkan Yaya yang duduk disampingnya hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

"Bagaimana ini? Dari tadi aku tidak memperhatikan." Yaya berfikir keras.

"Aha!" jika dalam dunia anime akan ada lampu lima watt yang muncul di kepala Yaya. Kemudian Yaya mengambil handphone di dalam tasnya.

_To : Ice Prince_

_Hali, apa kau bisa mengajariku tentang materi yang tadi disampaikan Pak Ahmad? Aku tidak mengerti._

Yaya tersenyum lebar saat Halilintar membalas pesannya.

_From : Ice Prince_

_Gak ngerti apa gak merhatiin?_

_To : Ice Prince_

_Dua-duanya. Hehe.. :D_

_From : Ice Prince_

_-_- .Saat istirahat temui aku di perpustakaan._

_To : Ice Prince_

_Baiklah._

"Hei Yaya, kamu gak apa-apa? Senyum-senyum gak jelas." tanya Ying penasaran.

"Ah… ng-nggak apa-apa kok. Hehe…" Yaya tertawa canggung.

Ying merasa ada yang aneh dengan Yaya. Dia ingin bertanya namun diurungkan niatnya karena guru Bahasa Melayu masuk ke kelasnya.

~*{It's Okay, That's Love}*~

"Hei, kalian merasa aneh gak sama Halilintar dan Yaya?"

Di kelas XI-A hanya ada Gempa, Taufan, Ying, dan Hanna saja. Yang lainnya keluar karena waktunya istirahat. Sedangkan Halilintar dan Yaya pergi ke perpustakaan –tentunya tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya-.

"Aneh? Ada sih." Taufan menjawab pertanyaan Hanna.

"Contohnya?"

"Kak Hali akhir-akhir ini sering bangun pagi, padahal Kak Hali itu susah dibangunin. Kalau bangunin harus sama aku." kata Taufan. Semuanya –minus Taufan- menatap ngeri ke arah Taufan.

"Yaya juga. Dia sering baca buku Fisika. Padahal Yaya paling anti sama Fisika." kata Ying.

"Kayaknya ada yang disembunyiin sama mereka." kata Gempa dengan pose berpikirnya.

"Aku setuju!" kata Hanna membenarkan perkataan pacarnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita selidiki mereka?" usul Ying.

"Ide bagus tuh." kata Hanna. Sedangkan Gempa dan Taufan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ayo kita selidiki mereka!" kata Taufan setengah berteriak dengan tangan yang terkepal meninju udara.

"AYOO!"

* * *

~TBC~

Huff, akhirnya selesai juga. Ceritanya jelek ya? Kalau ada typo tulis di kolom review ya?

Updatenya bakal lama soalnya Se Rin mau UAMBN dan UAM selama 8 hari. Doain aku ya supaya lulus dengan nilai memuaskan #amin .

Review ya?

-Oh Se Rin-


	2. Chapter 2 : Ayo Kita Selidiki!

Serin : Hai aku kembali! Sembari mengisi waktu luang di rumah dan menghilangkan stress karena mengerjakan soal luar biadab (?), aku sempat lanjutin fanfic ini. Gomawo yang udah nge-review. Aku ada alasan kenapa Aku jadi adik Suho, D.O¸Sehun, sama Halilintar. Karena:

Adik Suho : karena sifat kepemimpinanku mirip sama Myunnie oppa, bertanggung jawab gitu *ngefly*. Adik D.O : karena ekspresiku mirip sama Kyungie oppa, apalagi kalau kagi O_O . Adik Sehun : karena tingkat ke-evilanku (?) setingkat sama Hunnie oppa 3:) . Adik Halilintar : karena di suatu saat aku bisa menjadi menakutkan dan gak bisa nahan amarah.

Suho : Pantes aja kamu jadi ketua PMR. Terus kamu evilnya luar binasa.

Serin : Kenapa oppa ada disini?

Sehun : Tadi dianterin sama Kai pake kekuatan teleportasinya *ceritanya punya kekuatan kayak di MV MAMA*.

Serin : Terus Kai oppa kemana?

D.O : Gak tau.

Serin : Oh.

Serin : Gak cuma aku ku yang kayak gitu, teman-teman dikelas aku juga gitu. Contohnya partner ff ku si Pai (namanya hampir mirip sama Kai oppa). Dia adiknya Kai oppa dan kakaknya Taufan. Karena Pai itu jahilnya luar biadab (?) kayak Taufan, selain itu dia jago nge-dance kayak Kai oppa dan hidungnya kayak Kai oppa yang err… pesek *dihajar Kai oppa sama Pai*.

Serin : Kok kamu ada disini Pai?

Pai : Tadi Kai oppa jemput aku. Tadi kamu ngatain aku pesek ya? *killing aura*

Serin : Au ah gelap -_- .

Taufan : Rinnie-chan, kenapa aku jadi adik si Pai?

Serin : Dia setahun lebih tua dari kamu.

Taufan : Lha? Kalau kamu? Kok jadi adik Hali?

Serin : Aku lebih muda 3 bulan.

Taufan : Oh.

Serin : Untuk menjawab review, nanti akan aku jawab belakangan bersama oppa dan eonnie-ku. Maaf kalau misalkan chapter ini gaje soalnya aku buatnya dalam keadaan stress (?).

All : SELAMAT MEMBACA!

* * *

**Disclaimer : Boboiboy dkk milik Animonsta, OC milikku. Aku cuma pinjem karakternya doang.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : Boboiboy Halilintar x Yaya**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), cerita gaje, bahasa tidak baku, ranjau bertebaran dimana-mana (?). Kalau gak suka jangan baca nanti nyesel.**

* * *

"Bagaimana kalau kita selidiki mereka?" usul Ying.

"Ide bagus tuh." kata Hanna. Sedangkan Gempa dan Taufan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ayo kita selidiki mereka!" kata Taufan setengah berteriak dengan tangan yang terkepal meninju udara.

"AYOO!"

~*{It's Okay, That's Love}*~

"Ngomong-ngomong Yaya dan Halilintar dimana?"

Keempat orang itu celingukan mencari dua orang yang akan mereka mata-matai. Namun hasilnya nihil, hanya mereka berempat yang ada di kelas ini.

"Bukannya tadi kata Yaya dia mau ke perpustakaan?" kata Hanna.

"Oh iya ya. Aku lupa." kata Ying.

"Benarkah? Tadi aku lihat Kak Hali pergi ke arah perpustakaan." kata Gempa.

"Apa kalian memiliki pemikiran yang sama denganku?" tanya Taufan.

Ketiganya menganggukan kepala mereka tanda mengiyakan pertanyaan Taufan.

"Mereka benar-benar harus kita selidiki. Gerak-gerik mereka mencurigakan."

"Ying, bisakah aku meminta nomor handphone Yaya?" kata Taufan.

"Buat apa?"

"Nanti aku akan mengecek handphone Kak Hali. Siapa tau ada nomer Handphone Yaya."

"Wah, ide bagus tuh. Aku juga mau minta nomor handphone Hali." kata Hanna sambil merogoh tasnya untuk mengambil handphone miliknya.

~*{It's Okay, That's Love}*~

Sementara itu di perpustakaan…

"Ha-Hatchi!"

Pasangan sejoli yang sedang berada diperpustakaan untuk belajar bersama tiba-tiba bersin bersama.

"Kok kita bareng bersinnya?" kata Yaya.

"Gak tau." jawab Halilintar pendek.

"Perasaanku tidak enak. Kayaknya ada yang ngomongin kita."

"Biarin aja. Kita lanjutin aja belajarnya."

~*{It's Okay, That's Love}*~

"Gempa, boleh pinjem handphonemu?"

"Buat apa?"

"Handphoneku ketinggalan dirumah. Hehe…"

Gempa memutar matanya bosan. Kakak keduanya ini selalu lupa membawa handphone. Kemudian dia mengambil handphone di dalam saku celananya dan memberikannya kepada Taufan.

"Nih."

"Terimakasih Gempa."

"Sama-sama."

Taufan pun langsung memasukan nomor handphone Yaya ke handphone Gempa. Setelah itu dia mengutak-atik handphone adiknya itu.

"Kok sekarang lagu-lagu di handphonemu kebanyakannya lagu Korea?"

Ying dan Hanna menoleh ke arah Taufan.

"Iya. Aku ketularan virus K-Pop si Hanna." jawab Gempa enteng dan dibalas dengan lemparan penghapus papan tulis dari Hanna.

"Padahal bagusan Jepang." kata Taufan

"Apa bagusnya?" tanya Hanna ketus.

"Animenya keren-keren, cerita di buku-buku komiknya seru banget. Dan yang penting orang-orangnya cakep alami. Gak kaya orang Korea, wajah oplas aja dibanggain." kata Taufan dengan nada mengejek.

"Apa katamu? Gak semuanya orang-orang Korea itu oplas. Orang Jepang aja belum tentu wajahnya alami." kata Hanna tidak terima dengan tangan yang mengepal erat hendak memukul Taufan. Dia sangat marah karena negara tempat tinggalnya dulu diejek.

"Hehe… Sorry bercanda. Aku Cuma ngetes kesabaranmu aja." kata Taufan dengan kedua tangan diangkat.

"Dasar bodoh. Bukannya kau seorang otaku? Pasti kau pernah nonton anime hentai." desis Hanna.

"Kamu juga pasti pernah baca fanfic Yaoi dan Yuri bukan?" tanya Taufan kepada Hanna dengan senyum usil yang terpatri di wajahnya.

"Biarin. Gempa juga sering baca fanfic Yaoi dan Yuri bareng aku, 'kan oppa?" kata Hanna. Gempa hanya tertawa canggung karena malu kebiasaannya diketahui oleh kakak keduanya itu. Khusus kepada kakaknya dan Gempa, Hanna sering memanggil mereka dengan sebutan 'oppa'.

Tiba-tiba suasana di kelas berubah menjadi menegangkan.

"Taufan…" kata Ying dengan aura mengerikan yang keluar dari dirinya.

"Y-ya?" kata Taufan gugup.

"Benarkah apa yang dikatakan Hanna?"

"Ehehe…" Taufan terkekeh dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Pantesan kamu sering ketawa gak jelas sambil liat video." aura mengerikan yang keluar dari diri Ying semakin kelam.

"Cu-cuma satu anime aja yang pernah aku liat."

"SAMA AJA PERNAH LIAT. DASAR YADONG MESUM HENTAI!" teriak Ying penuh amarah.

"Bukannya yadong, mesum, sama hentai itu artinya sama?" tanya Hanna.

"Biarin. Tiga bahasa dalam satu kata. 3 in 1 gitu." jawab Ying.

"Tambahin 'pervert', bahasa Inggrisnya mesum. Jadi 4 in 1 deh." kata Taufan.

"Bener juga tuh. Tambahin lagi pake bahasa China."

Gempa dan Hanna hanya menatap datar pasangan aneh itu. Tadi mereka bersitegang, tapi sekarang menjadi akrab lagi.

'Mereka sama-sama aneh, cocok jadi pasangan. Dasar couple absurd.' batin mereka berdua yang ternyata memiliki pemikiran yang sama tentang pasangan aneh bin ajaib tersebut.

Tap…Tap…

Derap langkah kaki terdengar di telinga mereka. Mereka menoleh ke arah pintu kelas dan melihat Halilintar yang masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Hali, kau lihat Yaya tidak?" tanya Ying.

"Nggak." jawab Halilintar bohong.

"Bukannya tadi Kakak pergi ke perpustakaan? Pasti Kakak lihat Yaya. Soalnya Yaya tadi pergi ke perpustakaan." kata Taufan.

"Sudah kubilang nggak ya nggak." jawab Halilintar datar dan dingin.

Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, Halilintar sangat cemas. Pasalnya sebelum dirinya masuk ke kelas, dia telah menyuruh Yaya untuk pergi terlebih dahulu 10 menit yang lalu.

'Apa dia dicegat lagi oleh Suzy dan teman-temannya?' batinnya.

"Hai semua!"

Halilintar menghela nafas lega saat mendengar suara Yaya. Namun saat menoleh ke arah Yaya, kelegaan itu tergantikan dengan kekhawatiran karena wajah pacarnya terlihat pucat.

"Yaya, kamu sakit? Wajahmu pucat." tanya Ying khawatir.

"Aku nggak apa-apa. Shh…" Yaya mendesis sambil memegang kepalanya. Tubuhnya oleng dan–

BRUKK!

–Yaya pun pingsan dengan tubuhnya menindih Halilintar yang berada di belakangnya.

"Yaya!"

Halilintar hanya terdiam. Dia menatap Yaya yang menindihnya. Wajahnya pucat, dan itu membuat Halilintar khawatir.

"Hali, bisakah kau membawa Yaya ke UKS?" suara Hanna menyadarkan Halilintar dari lamunannya.

"Baiklah."

Halilintar menggendong Yaya ala bridal style dan membawanya menuju ruang UKS diikuti Taufan, Gempa, Ying, dan Hanna. Dia tidak memperdulikan beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya aneh.

"Hanna, mana kunci pintu UKS?" tanya Ying.

"Ini. Aku akan memanggil guru piket." Hanna memberikan kuncinya dan berlari untuk mencari guru piket.

Ying segera membukakan pintu, kemudian dia masuk ke ruang UKS bersama Gempa, Taufan, dan Halilintar yang sedang menggendong Yaya.

"Tidurkan Yaya disini." Halilintar menidurkan Yaya di tempat tidur yang ada di ruangan itu. Kemudian dia duduk di kursi yang disediakan di samping.

"Taufan, tolong ambilkan kotak obat yang ada di meja. Gempa, tolong ambilkan air hangat dan handuk kecil. Sepertinya Yaya demam" kata Ying.

"Baik."

Taufan segera mengambil kotak obat yang ada di meja. Sedangkan Gempa pergi ke kamar mandi yang ada di UKS.

Cklek!

Hanna mambuka pintu dan masuk ke ruang UKS diikuti guru piket yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Yaya kenapa?" tanya guru piket itu.

"Sepertinya dia demam, Bu." kata Ying.

"Ini kotak obatnya." Taufan menyodorkan kotak obat itu kepada Ying.

Hanna memegang dahi Yaya.

"Panas sekali. Apakah ada termometer?"

"Ini." Ying memberikan termometer kepada Hanna.

"Hmm… 39,5? Dia memang demam. Ada kompresan?" kata guru piket.

"Ini Bu." kata Gempa. Kemudian guru piket itu meletakkan handuk yang telah dibasahi air hangat di dahi Yaya.

Halilintar hanya terdiam melihat Yaya.

'Demam? Bukannya tadi dia baik-baik saja?' batinnya. Dia memiliki firasat kalau tadi sebelum dia masuk ke kelas, Yaya dibully lagi oleh Suzy. Dia tidak tau apa masalah Suzy dan Yaya. Yaya tidak pernah memiliki masalah dengan orang lain.

KRIING!

"Ah, sudah waktunya masuk kelas. Ayo kita masuk ke kelas, sekarang waktunya Ibu mengajar di kelas bukan?"

"Baik, Bu."

"Halilintar, bisakah kau menemani Yaya disini?" kata guru piket itu.

"Baiklah."

Taufan, Gempa, Ying, dan Hanna memandang aneh kepada Halilintar. Biasanya dia tidak peduli dan tidak mau ambil pusing, tapi kenapa dia jadi peduli? Padahal sekarang adalah pelajaran Matematika, pelajaran favorit kedua pemuda itu.

Mereka berempat saling berpandangan. Seolah mengerti, mereka menganggukan kepala dan berjalan menuju kelas.

'Mereka benar-benar harus diselidiki.'

~*{It's Okay, That's Love}*~

"Nggh…"

Kelopak matanya terbuka, menampakkan iris mata keabuan milik gadis berjilbab pink bernama Yaya. Dia menoleh ke arah kanan, menatap pemuda bertopi hitam-merah dan beriris merah yang menunggunya.

"Hali, kenapa kau tidak masuk ke kelas?"

"Aku menemanimu."

"Oh."

"Kenapa tadi kamu lama sekali?" tanya Halilintar

"Ngg… I-itu…"

"Kamu dicegat lagi oleh mereka bukan?"

"E-eh?"

Yaya gelagapan karena Halilintar menatap tajam ke arahnya. Dia tidak ingin memberitahu apa yang terjadi tadi kepada pacarnya itu. Karena jika ia memberitahu kepadanya, Halilintar akan marah besar.

"Ceritakan kepadaku." kata Halilintar dingin. Tatapan matanya mengintimidasi Yaya.

"Hah… Baiklah aku akan memberitahu kepadamu. Tapi kau jangan marah, oke?"

"Hn."

"Jadi gini…"

_Flashback_

"_Aww!"_

_Yaya meringis saat jilbab pink yang ia kenakan ditarik paksa oleh gadis berkuncir di belakangnya._

"_Jangan mendekati Halilintar lagi. Dia itu milikku, dan kau selalu mendekatinya."_

'_Memangnya kenapa? Dia itu pacarku, jadi kau tidak bisa mengaturku Suzy.' batinnya._

"_Awas jika kau mendekatinya lagi."_

_Gadis bernama Suzy itu melepaskan tangannya yang memegang jilbab Yaya. Kemudian dia dan teman-temannya pergi meninggalkan Yaya yang jatuh terduduk._

_Flashback end_

"Mereka ini."

Halilintar mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Dia ingin sekali menghajar orang yang telah membuat kekasihnya sakit. Namun dia urungkan niatnya karena dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak marah.

"Apakah mereka selalu begitu setiap hari?" tanyanya. Yaya hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Kenapa kamu tidak melawan mereka?"

"Aku tidak bisa melawan mereka." jawab Yaya polos.

Halilintar menahan tawanya dan menyentil dahi gadis itu.

"Aww! Kenapa kamu menyentilku?" keluh Yaya sembari mengelus dahinya.

"Kau ini. Lain kali kalau mereka begitu lagi kamu lawan dia." kata Halilintar sambil tersenyum.

Yaya terpaku melihat senyum Halilintar. Baru kali ini dia melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu karena Halilintar hampir tidak pernah tersenyum, walaupun pernah dia hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah." seulas senyum manis terpatri di wajah gadis cantik itu.

* * *

~TBC~

Serin : Hah… selesai juga. Chapter ini rada pendek soalnya chapter ini dipotong. Untuk balasan reviewnya nanti aja ya soalnya aku mau buru-buru.

Pai : Emangnya mau kemana?

Serin : Kemana aja. Sampai disini dulu ya!

All : SAMPAI JUMPA LAGI!

-Oh Se Rin-


	3. Chapter 3 : Obat dan Janji

Serin : Hai! aku kembali lagi. Kali ini aku bersama dengan Pai.

Pai : Hai! *lambai tangan*

Serin : Terima kasih semuanya karena kalian menyukai fanficku. Review-review dari kalian sangat membantuku. Ada yang bilang konflik Korea vs Jepangnya mirip dengan fanfic lain. Aku tau kok, fanfic itu judulnya L &amp; A karya Indrikyu88 dan Nanas RabbitFox 'kan?. Sebenarnya aku pernah mengalami konflik itu dengan Pai.

Pai : Iya, aku di kubu (?) Korea sedangkan Serin di kubu Jepang.

Serin : Kami sering ribut tentang Korea dan Jepang. Tapi akhirnya kami tertular virus (?) dari lawan masing-masing.

Pai : Aku tertular virus otaku, sedangkan Serin tertular virus K-Pop.

Serin : Jadi impas deh :v . Ada yang pengen kissing scene HaliYaya dan Yaya vs Suzy. Kayaknya itu bakal ada di chapter 4 atau 5.

Pai : Emang berapa chapter?

Serin : Gak tau, belum diitung :v .

Pai : Oh ya, bukannya ada yang nge-request fanfic FangYing?

Serin : Iya. Aku ada dua proyek (?) fanfic FangYing, ada yang genre Romance yang satu lagi genre angst. Aku bingung mau yang mana dulu.

Pai : Oh.

Serin : Tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi, kita langsung aja.

Serin &amp; Pai : SELAMAT MEMBACA!

* * *

**Disclaimer : Boboiboy dkk milik Animonsta, OC milikku, Hali-kun kakakku, Gempa, Taufan, Api, dan Air sepupuku, Yaya kakak iparku *dihajar massa*. Aku pinjem Hali-kun bentar ya? Soalnya mau minta diajarin Fisika :p *plakk***

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : Boboiboy Halilintar x Yaya**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), cerita gaje, bahasa tidak baku, ranjau bertebaran dimana-mana (?). Kalau gak suka jangan baca nanti nyesel.**

* * *

"Kenapa kamu tidak melawan mereka?"

"Aku tidak bisa melawan mereka." jawab Yaya polos.

Halilintar menahan tawanya dan menyentil dahi gadis itu.

"Aww! Kenapa kamu menyentilku?" keluh Yaya sembari mengelus dahinya.

"Kau ini. Lain kali kalau mereka begitu lagi kamu lawan dia." kata Halilintar sambil tersenyum.

Yaya terpaku melihat senyum Halilintar. Baru kali ini dia melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu karena Halilintar hampir tidak pernah tersenyum, walaupun pernah dia hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah." seulas senyum manis terpatri di wajah gadis cantik itu.

~*{It's Okay, That's Love}*~

"Hali, lepaskan! Geli tau!"

"Haha… mau tambah lagi?"

"Please udah dong, geli nih!"

"Gak mau. Haha…"

Yaya tertawa dan menggeliat geli saat tangan Halilintar menggelitik pinggangnya. Masalahnya sih sepele karena Yaya tidak mau minum obat yang disediakan di ruang UKS.

"Ayolah Hali, lepaskan."

"Aku akan lepaskan asal kamu mau minum obat."

"Tapi aku gak suka minum obat."

"Gak mau? Yaudah aku gak bakalan berhenti."

"Oke oke. Aku akan minum obat."

"Nah itu baru anak pintar."

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Yaya minum obat itu. Yaya memandang horror obat yang dipegang Halilintar.

Glek!

Yaya menelan ludah melihat obat itu. Empat tahun terakhir ini Yaya tidak pernah minum obat karena dia memiliki phobia terhadap obat. Yaya sendiri pun tidak tahu apa penyebabnya, setiap Yaya melihat obat dia akan ketakutan seperti melihat hantu.

"Aku takut." kata Yaya pelan, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Halilintar.

"Takut? Coba kau duduk menghadap padaku." kata Halilintar.

Yaya mengikuti perintah Halilintar. Kemudian dia duduk menghadap pemuda itu, namun Halilintar malah berjalan ke belakangnya.

"Hali, apa yang akan ka–"

Yaya terdiam saat tangan besar Halilintar menutup matanya dan melingkari pinggangnya, memeluknya dari belakang.

"Bukannya kau takut melihat obat? Nah karena sekarang matamu tertutup, kau tidak akan ketakutan lagi." suara berat pemuda itu mengalun di telinga Yaya.

"Sekarang minum obatmu."

Halilintar melepaskan tangan kanan yang memeluk pinggang Yaya dan mengambil obat, dia tidak melepaskan tangan kirinya yang menutupi mata Yaya.

"Aaa…" Halilintar memasukkan obat itu ke mulut Yaya.

"Pait!" keluh Yaya. Kemudian dia minum air putih.

"Akhirnya caraku berhasil."

"Berhasil, berhasil. Tapi pait!"

"Yang penting kamu sudah mau minum obat 'kan? Kalau mau minum obat lagi panggil aku, oke? Mungkin nanti aku akan menciummu." goda Halilintar.

"Dasar mesum! Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan." Yaya memukul pemuda itu bertubi-tubi.

Tap…Tap…

"Ada yang datang."

Halilintar segera pergi ke meja yang ada di ruangan itu dan memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk. Kemudian dia berpura-pura tidur dengan tangan yang dijadikan sebagai bantal.

Cklek!

"Yaya!"

Ying dan Hanna segera berlari kecil ke arak Yaya, sedangkan Gempa dan Taufan berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Yaya, kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Ying.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah." Hanna melihat sekantong obat dan segelas air putih yang ada di samping Yaya.

"Kamu minum obat?" Yaya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bukannya kamu takut sama obat? Terus gimana caranya kamu minum obat?" tanya Ying.

"Ngg… aku minum obat karena terpaksa."

Sementara mereka bertiga berceloteh ria, Gempa dan Taufan menatap lurus ke arah kakak pertamanya yang sedang –berpura-pura- tidur.

"Aku gak yakin deh kalau Yaya minum obat sendiri." kata Taufan. Gempa hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ngg…"

Halilintar mengucek matanya dan bangun dari tidurnya.

"Kalian kenapa kesini?"

"Mereka rebut mau menjenguk Yaya." Gempa menunjuk ke arah Ying dan Hanna yang sedang bercanda dengan Yaya.

"Oh. Tadi belajar apa?"

"Yah cuma melanjutkan materi minggu kemarin. Nanti ajarin aku ya kak? Soalnya aku sama Gempa nggak ngerti. Please…" kata Taufan dengan nada memohon.

"Ck, Baiklah."

Satu hal lagi yang aneh pada Halilintar, sekarang dia mau mengajari adik-adiknya. Biasanya dia tidak mau mengajari mereka terutama Taufan, karena setiap dia mengajari mereka kesabarannya akan habis. Terutama Taufan yang diakhiri dengan teriakan kesakitan dari adiknya tersebut.

Meskipun begitu, mereka tetap senang karena mereka dapat belajar bersama seperti pada saat mereka masih duduk di bangku SD.

~*{It's Okay, That's Love}*~

"Kamu diam di rumah ya? Aku mau kencan dulu, nanti Hanna akan datang sebentar lagi. Jangan lupa minum obat."

"Iya bawel."

"Dah~"

"Dah~"

Setelah pulang sekolah, Yaya dan Ying pergi ke klinik –meskipun dipaksa oleh Ying- untuk memeriksa kesehatan Yaya.

_Flashback_

"_Sejak kapan Anda mengalami hal seperti ini?"_

"_Sejak tadi. Sebelumnya saya tidak pernah seperti ini."_

_Yaya dan Ying pergi ke klinik untuk memeriksakan kondisi Yaya yang cukup aneh karena tadi pagi Yaya terlihat baik-baik saja tapi setelah istirahat dia pingsan. Lalu Hanna kemana? Dia tidak bisa ikut karena dia harus mengikuti rapat OSIS (ceritanya Hanna itu anggota OSIS). Yaya juga seharusnya ikut rapat OSIS karena jabatannya sebagai sekretaris OSIS, tapi dia diberi izin untuk tidak hadir karena sakit._

"_Sepertinya Anda terkena Anemia."_

"_A-anemia?" keduanya terkejut._

"_Iya . Karena Anda terlalu banyak beraktivitas dan terlalu banyak pikiran, Anda jadi gampang letih."_

"_Oh."_

"_Jadi saya sarankan kepada Anda untuk menjaga kesehatan Anda dan jangan terlalu merasa tertekan dan banyak pikiran, karena kesehatanmu akan semakin menurun yang akan mengakibatkan penyakit yang lebih parah. Ini resep obatnya, minumlah obat ini dengan teratur." dokter tersebut memberikan obat penambah darah dan beberapa obat lainnya._

"_Tapi dok, teman saya ini memiliki phobia terhadap obat." kata Ying._

"_Phobia obat? Maksudmu Pharmachophobia?"_

"_Ya. Setiap melihat obat saya suka takut seperti melihat hantu."_

"_Sudah berapa lama Anda mengalami phobia ini?"_

"_Kira-kira sudah 4 tahun lamanya, dok."_

"_Hmm… Bagaimana ya? Bisakah Anda usahakan untuk minum obat ini meskipun Anda memiliki phobia? Karena saya tidak tahu cara mengatasinya. Saya belum pernah menghadapi kasus phobia seperti ini. Maafkan saya" kata dokter itu._

"_Tak apa dok. Saya akan usahakan."_

_Flashback end_

"Oh my God, aku harus minum obat ini?"

Yaya meletakkan kantong berisi obat itu di atas meja makan. Dia mengambil air putih dan duduk di kursi.

"Bagaimana caranya ya?"

Yaya ingat waktu dia meminum obat untuk pertama kalinya dalam empat tahun terakhir ini. Dia ingat bagaimana tangan Halilintar menutup matanya dan melingkari pinggangnya, menuntunnya untuk meminum obat itu sekaligus menghilangkan sedikit rasa phobianya terhadap obat.

"Mungkin cara itu bisa membantu." gumamnya.

Yaya membuka bungkus obat itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Dia memegang obat itu dengan gemetaran. Tangan kirinya menutup matanya agar tidak melihat obat itu.

"Bismillahirrahmanirrohim…"

Yaya memasukkan obat itu ke mulutnya dan menelannya dengan terpaksa. Kemudian dia minum air putih.

"Pait!" keluhnya.

"Tapi lumayan bisa minum obat."

Drrt… Drrt…

"Halo?"

"Halo Yaya."

"Ada apa Hali?"

"Nggak ada apa-apa, cuma mau menelponmu aja."

"Oh."

"Gak mau ditelpon? Yaudah aku matiin aja."

"Jangan matiin!"

"Haha… Baiklah. Kamu sudah pergi ke dokter?"

"Udah. Katanya aku terkena Anemia."

"Anemia?"

"Iya. Dan aku harus minum obat yang mengerikan."

"Oh ya? Mau kubantu?"

"Sayang sekali kau telat. Aku baru saja meminumnya." seulas senyum kemenangan tersungging di bibir gadis berjilbab pink itu.

"Benarkah? Tak apa-apa, mungkin lain kali aku akan melakukannya."

"Coba saja. Bwee… :p"

"Oh ya, besok kau jangan sekolah dulu, nanti sakitnya tambah parah."

"Tapi Hali, aku mau sekolah."

"Nanti kalau mereka membullymu lagi bagaimana?"

"Tapi-"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan." kata Halilintar singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Hah... Baiklah."

Ting tong!

"Hanna sudah datang. Nanti aku akan menelponmu lagi. Dah~"

"Dah~"

Yaya mengakhiri panggilan teleponnya dengan Halilintar dan berlari menuju pintu rumah.

"Kau sudah pulang ya?"

~*{It's Okay, That's Love}*~

"Kak, aku pergi dulu ya. Assalamu'alaikum~"

"Wa'alaikumsalam."

Halilintar duduk di sofa dan menyalakan televisi yang ada di ruangan itu. Adik-adiknya tidak ada dirumah karena Taufan pergi kencan dengan pacarnya dan Gempa sedang mengikuti rapat OSIS.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja ya? Lebih baik kutelpon dia." gumamnya.

Halilintar mengambil handphone miliknya dan menelpon Yaya.

"Halo?"

"Halo Yaya."

"Ada apa Hali?"

"Nggak ada apa-apa, cuma mau menelponmu aja."

"Oh."

"Gak mau ditelpon? Yaudah aku matiin aja."

"Jangan matiin!"

"Haha… Baiklah. Kamu sudah pergi ke dokter?"

"Udah. Katanya aku terkena Anemia."

"Anemia?"

"Iya. Dan aku harus minum obat yang mengerikan."

"Oh ya? Mau kubantu?" seulas senyum –atau lebih tepatnya seringaian- licik tercetak di paras tampannya.

"Sayang sekali kau telat. Aku baru saja meminumnya."

"Benarkah? Tak apa-apa, mungkin lain kali aku akan melakukannya."

"Coba saja. Bwee… :p"

"Oh ya, besok kau jangan sekolah dulu, nanti sakitnya tambah parah." kata Halilintar.

"Tapi Hali, aku mau sekolah."

"Nanti kalau mereka membullymu lagi bagaimana?" dia khawatir kalau Suzy dan teman-temannya membully pacarnya lagi, apalagi mengingat kondisi Yaya.

"Tapi-"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan." kata Halilintar singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Hah... Baiklah."

"Hanna sudah datang. Nanti aku akan menelponmu lagi. Dah~"

"Dah~"

Setelah mengakhiri panggilannya, Halilintar mengambil buku novel miliknya dan membacanya.

~*{It's Okay, That's Love}*~

"Assalamu'alaikum~"

Seorang pemuda bertopi biru-putih masu ke dalam rumah yang bisa dibilang mewah. Iris biru sapphire-nya mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling rumah.

"Kok sepi? Kah Hali kemana ya?"

Taufan -nama pemuda itu- celingukan mencari kakaknya. Kakinya melangkah menuju ruang keluarga.

"Ck, dasar tukang tidur."

Taufan berkacak pinggang saat melihat kakaknya sedang tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Wajahnya tertutup oleh buku novel dengan tangan yang memegang handphone miliknya.

Eh, tunggu…

"Handphone ya?" Taufan tersenyum –lebih tepatnya menyeringai-. Dengan penuh hati-hati, dia mengambil handphone kakaknya itu.

"Kak Hali tau aja apa yang aku butuh." seringaiannya makin lebar.

Pluk!

"Kakak lagi ngapain?"

"HWAA! HAN–ups" Taufan menutup mulutnya dan berhenti menjerit agar kakaknya tidak bangun, kalau kakaknya bangun bisa jadi misinya gagal total. Dia mendelik ke arah pemuda berwajah sama dengannya namun memakai topi berwarna hitam-kuning menghadap ke belakang yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Kau ini Gempa! Mengejutkanku saja."

"Hehe… Sorry." pemuda bernama Gempa itu terkekeh pelan dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membentuk huruf V.

"Memangnya Kakak lagi apa?"

"Lagi menggeledah handphone Kak Hali, lumayan ada kesempatan. Kita periksa bareng-bareng yuk? Siapa tau ada petunjuk."

"Baiklah."

Taufan dan Gempa memulai aksi 'menggeledah' handphone kakaknya.

"Pinky Girl? Kayaknya Yaya deh." kata Taufan.

"Tapi ada juga gadis penyuka warna pink di sekolah kita selain Yaya." kata Gempa.

"Tapi yang dekat dengan Kak Hali hanya Yaya."

"Bisa saja diam-diam Kak Hali dekat dengan yang lain. Coba kita periksa sms-nya."

Taufan mengutak-atik ponsel Halilintar mencari kotak masuknya.

"Ya ampun, Kak Hali beda banget." Taufan menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak tertawa.

"Bener. Kalau di istilah fanfic itu apa ya?"

"Apa?"

"Engg… OOC!"

"OOC?"

"Iya, Out Of Character."

"Oh. Tapi kenapa gak ada namanya ya di sms? 'Kan bisa aja Kak Hali nyebut namanya di sms." tanya Taufan.

"Udah dihapus sama Kak Hali. Liat aja sms-nya, banyak yang gak nyambung."

"Oh."

Gempa teringat sesuatu.

"Eh, kenapa kita repot-repot baca sms? 'Kan aku punya nomor Yaya, jadi kita bisa cocokan dengan nomor ini."

"Oh, iya juga ya." Taufan menepuk dahinya.

Saat akan mencocokan nomor 'Pinky Girl' dengan Yaya…

"Hoaamm…" Halilintar menguap.

"Aduh, gawat! Bagaimana ini? Handphonenya kemanain?" tanya Taufan panik.

"Simpan di lantai." Taufan meletakkan handphone Halilintar di lantai. Tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh Gempa.

"Eh mau kemana?"

"Ikut aja."

Gempa menarik Taufan ke luar rumah.

"Kita pura-pura baru pulang, biar gak curiga." terang Gempa. Taufan hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Di dalam rumah…

"Hoaamm…"

Halilintar mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian mengambil buku yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Lhoh tgr, kok handphoneku ada di lantai? Bukannya waktu aku tidur masih aku pegang?"

"Assalamu'alaikum… Kami pulang."

"Wa'alaikum salam…"

"Kak Hali kenapa?" tanya Taufan.

"Gak ada apa-apa."

'Huft… Selamat.' Gempa dan Taufan menghela nafas lega.

~*{It's Okay, That's Love}*~

Yaya masih tidak mengerti tentang apa yang dikatakan dokter tadi siang. Anemia karena kelelahan dan tertekan? Sangat aneh. Memang akhir-akhir ini dia sering tertekan karena pembully-an yang dilakukan oleh Suzy dan kedua temannya Amy dan Nana terhadap dirinya. Mereka sering mencegat dirinya saat pulang sekolah dan membullynya dengan cara yang bermacam-macam, mulai dari menjambak dan mengacak jilbab dan rambutnya, menyiraminya dengan air atau es batu, bahkan dikurung di dalam gudang (meskipun dapat membebaskan diri dengan mudah karena dia memegang kunci gudang). Kenapa mereka membully Yaya? Karena Yaya adalah salah satu –mungkin satu-satunya- gadis yang beruntung yang bisa dekat dengan Halilintar.

"Padahal aku 'kan pacarnya." gumamnya.

"_Lain kali kalau mereka begitu lagi kamu lawan dia."_

Ucapan Halilintar terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya.

"Mungkin ada benarnya juga. Mulai saat ini kalau mereka membully-ku lagi, aku akan melawan mereka."

~TBC~

* * *

Pai : Yaya phobia obat?

Serin : Iya. Waktu aku kecil aku juga gitu, gak suka minum obat apalagi yang bentuknya tablet / kapsul. Kalau mau minum obat tablet pasti aku hancurin dulu jadi bubuk + ditambah air. Tapi sekarang lumayan meskipun masih ada phobianya. Sekarang juga aku lagi sakit jadi agak susah minum obat.

Pai : Lagi sakit? GWS ya!

Serin : GWS? Get Will Soon?

Pai : Bukan.

Serin : Terus apa?

Pai : Geura Wafat Sia! Hahaha… *ketawa ngakak* *dilempat sandal swallow warna ijo sama Serin* Aww! Sakit!

Serin : YAKK! LEE CHO IN! KAU MAU AKU MATI YA?

Pai : Sorry bercanda ^_^v. Btw, ini 'kan sendalnya kakakmu.

Sehun : Ada yang liat sendalku gak?

Pai : Nih, tadi dilempar sama adikmu. *nunjuk Serin*

Sehun : *menghilang entah kemana.*

Serin : Ehehe… *garuk kepala*

Sehun : *menghilang entah kemana.*

Pai : Eh kok Sehun menghilang? Punya teleportasi ya kayak kakakku.

Serin : Au ah gelap -_- . Abaikan saja percakapan gaje ini. Akhir kata…

Serin &amp; Pai : REVIEW JUSEYO~!

Salam Yehet!

-Oh Se Rin-


	4. Chapter 4 : Janji yang ditepati

Serin : HAI~ AKU KEMBALI LAGI! *kibar-kibar jaket Halilintar*

Halilintar : WOY! BALIKIN JAKET GUA!

Serin : Hehehe… nih. *balikin jaket Halilintar* Update-nya lama ya? Maaf ya, soalnya aku banyak kerjaan. Mulai dari kerjaan sekolah, bersiap-siap menghadapi Ujian Praktek, sampai membantu guru. Biasa orang populer B-) *dilempar ke jamban*

Taufan : Populer? Gak percaya ah.

Serin : Gak percaya? Tanyain aja sama si Pai.

*krik krik*

Taufan : Lho? Kok si Pai gak ada?

Serin : Au ah gelap -_- . Oke, abaikan percakapan gaje tadi. Sebelum melanjutkan ke fanfic ini, aku mau ngucapin sesuatu.

Gempa : Tentang apaan?

Serin : 'Kan kakakku yang ketiga kemarin ulang tahun, jadi aku mau ngucapin… SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA HUNNIE OPPA~ SEMOGA PANJANG UMUR! #HappyEvilDay #HappyCadel(?)Day ^_^ . Dan juga HAPPY BIRTHDAY FANG! WISH YOU ALL THE BEST! #HappyShadowDay *teriak pakek toa nyolong dari masjid* .

All Boboiboy's : WOY BERISIK! *teriak pake toa pinjem dari Serin yang dicolong dari masjid*

Serin : Masbuloh. Emang gue peduli?

All Boboiboy's : *killing aura+yandere mode : on*

Api : Njiirr :3 *nyiapin bola api* Nih holang minta diapain nih?

Air : *nyiapin pistol AK-47* Dibantai aja.

Halilintar : *nyiapin pedang Halilintar bertegangan 10.000 volt* Terus dimutilasi.

Gempa : Dan diberikan kepada hewan-hewan yang membutuhkan.

Taufan : Selesai deh. *evil smile*

Serin : *keringat dingin* Gawat nih. KABUURR! MYUNNIE OPPA~ KYUNGGIE OPPA~ HUNNIE OPPA~ TOLONG AKU!

All Boboiboy's : WOY JANGAN KABUR!*ngejar Serin*

Serin : Readers langsung baca aja ya? Serin mau minggat dulu, soalnya lagi berjuang antara hidup dan mati. Awal kata… HAPPY READING CHINGUDEUL~ *pergi ke Korea pake becak (?)*

* * *

**Disclaimer : Aku tau kalau Boboiboy dkk itu punya Animonsta dan para OC milikku. Tapi aku berharap banget kalau Hali-kun jadi milikku :v *disetrum***

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : Boboiboy Halilintar x Yaya**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), cerita gaje, bahasa tidak baku, ranjau bertebaran dimana-mana (?). Kalau gak suka jangan baca nanti nyesel.**

* * *

"Padahal aku 'kan pacarnya." gumamnya.

"_Lain kali kalau mereka begitu lagi kamu lawan dia."_

Ucapan Halilintar terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya.

"Mungkin ada benarnya juga. Mulai saat ini kalau mereka membully-ku lagi, aku akan melawan mereka."

~*{It's Okay, That's Love}*~

Keesokan harinya…..

"Selamat pagi Ying, Hanna."

"Selamat pagi juga."

"Yaya gak sekolah? Tumben."

Setelah meletakkan tasnya di bangkunya, Gempa segera berjalan menuju bangku Taufan yang berada di barisan pertama. Di belakang mereka ada Ying dan Hanna yang duduk di bangku barisan kedua, karena Yaya tidak sekolah jadi Hanna duduk dengan Ying. Sedangkan Halilintar duduk di bangkunya yang berada di belakang sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"Aku juga heran. Biasanya dia tetep ngotot pengen pergi ke sekolah walaupun lagi sakit." jawab Hanna.

"Tapi itu bagus kok. Jadi dia banyak istirahat." kata Ying.

~*{It's Okay, That's Love}*~

Tidak seperti adik-adiknya yang sibuk bercanda ria dengan pasangan mereka, pemuda bertopi hitam-merah itu sibuk dengan handphonenya. Kondisi Yaya yang notabene adalah pacar –rahasia- nya yang sedang tak baik itu membuatnya khawatir. Untunglah Yaya bersedia untuk tidak sekolah hari ini karena gadis itu tidak pernah absen untuk pergi ke sekolah meskipun sedang sakit.

_To : Pinky Girl_

_Hei, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa sudah baikan?_

_From : Pinky Girl_

_Aku gak apa-apa kok, cuma pusing sendiri._

_To : Pinky Girl_

_Oh. Syukurlah akhirnya kau menuruti permintaanku._

_From : Pinky Girl_

_Itu bukan permintaan, tapi perintah. Kau mengatakannya dengan nada yang dingin dan memaksa, jadi itu disebut perintah._

Hailintar tertawa kecil saat membaca balasan sms dari Yaya (yang untunglah murid-murid yang berada di kelas Xi-A tidak menyadarinya). Yah, memang Halilintar sedikit memaksa kepada Yaya untuk tidak bersekolah mengingat Yaya adalah tipe orang yang sangat menyukai sekolah. Sehari tidak sekolah sama saja dengan seminggu tidak bersekolah, itulah prinsip yang dipegang teguh oleh Yaya. Sangat langka memang menemukan seseorang yang sangat bersemangat saat bersekolah.

_To : Pinky Girl_

_Terserah kau saja._

_From : Pinky Girl_

_Besok aku boleh sekolah ya?_

_To : Pinky Girl_

_Tidak! Nanti kalau sakitnya kambuh gimana?_

_From : Pinky Girl_

_Oh, ayolah Hali. Aku tidak betah berada di rumah terus. Di rumah cuma bisa nonton TV doang, membosankan. Boleh ya?_

_To : Pinky Girl_

_Ck, baiklah. Oh ya, sudah minum obat belum?_

_From : Pinky Girl_

_Sudah dong._

KRIINGG!

'Ck, kenapa harus sekarang sih berbunyinya. Mengganggu saja.' Halilintar mengumpat dalam hati kepada bel yang mengganggu kegiatannya.

_To : Pinky Girl_

_Sudah dulu ya sms-an nya? Bel sudah berbunyi._

_From : Pinky Girl_

_Baiklah. Belajarlah dengan rajin, Semangat ya?!_

_P.S : Nanti aku pinjam bukumu ya?_

_To : Pinky Girl_

_Iya. Terima kasih ya sudah nyemangatin aku._

_From : Pinky Girl_

_Sama-sama ^_^_

"Lagi ngapain, Kak?"

Halilintar tersentak kemudian menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya itu. Dilihatnya adik bungsunya Gempa yang duduk disampingnya karena mereka memang duduk sebangku, sedangkan Taufan duduk di depan dengan Gopal.

"Oh, Gempa. Cuma baca buku saja." jawabnya.

"Baca buku kok megang handphone?"

"Kan baca bukunya dari internet."

"Oh."

"Ada Pak Guru!"

Ucapan seorang murid yang melihat guru yang akan memasuki kelas XI-A sontak membuat murid-murid kelas XI-A yang sedang asyik bercanda ria langsung duduk manis di bangku masing-masing.

"Bangun! Selamat pagi, Pak Guru!"

~*{It's Okay, That's Love}*~

"Jadi… Apakah kau mau menjadi pacarku?"

Halilintar memutar matanya bosan. Ini sudah kesekian puluh kalinya gadis berambut ponytail itu meminta –atau mungkin memaksa- dirinya agar menjadi kekasihnya. Awalnya Halilintar menolak secara baik-baik, namun karena gadis itu masih saja menyatakan perasaannya, kesabaran Halilintar pun menipis.

"J-jadi bagaimana?"

"Ini sudah ketiga puluh satu kalinya kau mengatakan hal yang sama, dan jawabanku pun sama. Tidak."

"T-tapi kenapa? A-aku 'kan gadis y-yang baik."

"Baik?" Halilintar mendengus kesal. "Orang yang sering membully orang lain disebut baik? Cih."

Gadis itu tersentak.

"B-bagaimana ka–"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tau? Semua orang tau kalau kau sering membully murid-murid yang dekat denganku, khususnya perempuan."

'Dan kaulah yang sering membully pacarku.' tambahnya dalam hati.

Gadis itu hanya terdiam dengan kepala menunduk ke bawah, tidak berani menatap Halilintar.

"Memangnya kau siapa? Temanku saja bukan." kata Halilintar sarkastik. Gadis itu masih menundukkan kepalanya, menahan genangan air mata yang terbendung di kedua kelopak mata beriris ungu miliknya.

"Dengar ya Suzy. Meskipun kau berani bunuh diri hanya karena kau ingin menjadi pacarku, jangan harap aku akan bersimpati padamu. Jadi, jangan menggangguku lagi." kata Halilintar dingin.

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Halilintar melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan gadis bernama Suzy itu. Dia dapat mendengar suara isak tangis yang keluar dari bibir gadis itu, namun dia tidak menghiraukannya. Dia melanjutkan langkahnya yang membawanya menuju atap sekolah, tempat favoritnya selain perpustakaan.

~*{It's Okay, That's Love}*~

"Situasi aman?"

"Situasi aman. Tidak ada yang menuju kesini."

Empat remaja itu mendudukan dirinya di atas kursi. Gempa, Taufan, Ying, dan Hanna –keempat remaja itu- kini sedang berada di ruang klub musik yang sepi. Mereka sengaja pergi ke sini agar orang lain -khususnya Halilintar- tidak mengetahui tentang apa yang akan mereka diskusikan.

"Jadi, bagaimana hasil 'penggeledahannya'? Apakah berjalan sesuai rencana?" kata Hanna memulai 'diskusi' mereka.

"Awalnya sih berjalan sesuai rencana. Kami menggeledah handphone Kak Hali saat dia tidur. Tapi saat kami akan mencocokkan nomor ponsel Yaya, Kak Hali keburu bangun." jawab Taufan.

"Tapi kami menemukan petunjuk." kata Gempa.

"Petunjuk apa?" tanya Ying.

"Nama yang ada di dalam kontak."

"Iya. Kak Hali sering sms-an dengan seseorang. Kak Hali menamai nomor handphone orang tersebut dengan nama 'Pinky Girl' di kontaknya. Aku yakin itu pasti Yaya." kata Taufan.

"Tapi bisa saja orang lain 'kan?" sanggah Gempa.

"Memang bisa saja orang lain, karena bisa saja diam-diam Halilintar dekat dengan seseorang. Tapi kayaknya Yaya deh." kata Ying.

"Satu-satunya cara untuk mengetahui semuanya adalah dengan ini." Hanna menunjukkan dua buah alat perekam suara miliknya.

"Wah, terbaiklah kau Hanna. Kamu dapat dari mana?" tanya Taufan. Matanya menatap alat perekam itu dengan pandangan berbinar-binar. Sementara ketiga orang yang ada di ruangan itu selain Taufan memutar matanya.

"Kau tau 'kan pekerjaan kakakku di Korea."

"Oh, iya juga ya." Luthfi, kakak Hanna adalah seorang mata-mata kepolisian Korea. Karena itu Hanna bisa mendapatkan alat-alat untuk memata-matai orang dengan mudah.

"Alat perekam ini kalian simpan di kamar Halilintar, sedangkan yang satu lagi akan kusimpan di kamar Yaya. Letakkan di tempat yang aman agar tidak ketahuan, jangan lupa aktifkan alatnya sebelum disimpan. Alat ini dapat bertahan dalam waktu yang lama." Hanna memberikan satu alat perekam kepada Gempa.

"Oke."

"Mission Start!"

~*{It's Okay, That's Love}*~

-SKIP TIME-

Malam hari…

"Cepetan Gempa! Nanti keburu datang."

"Iya tunggu sebentar."

Kedua remaja ini sedang mengendap-ngendap menuju kamar kakak mereka untuk menjalankan misi. Berhubung kakak mereka sedang tidak ada di kamar, mereka mengambil kesempatan untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Gempa menyimpan alat perekam pemberian Hanna yang dipegangnya ke dalam saku agar kakak pertamanya Halilintar tidak mengetahuinya.

Akhirnya mereka telah sampai di pintu kamar kakaknya. Tanpa melihat keadaan sekitar, Taufan memegang gagang pintu kamar. Namun saat akan membuka pintu-

"Hoi, apa yang akan kalian lakukan di kamarku?"

"HWAAA! HANTUU!"

Brukk!

-sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

Saking terkejutnya Taufan mengayunkan tangannya yang memegang gagang pintu itu ke arah belakang, mengenai wajah Gempa yang berdiri di belakangnya. Pemuda bertopi hitam-kuning itu refleks menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya. Secara tidak sengaja kakinya menginjak kaki Taufan dan menubruknya, sehingga keduanya pun terjatuh dengan posisi yang tidak elit (bayangkan saja oleh kalian sendiri :v). Sementara orang yang membuat kekacauan itu –menurut mereka- hanya memutar matanya bosan.

"Aduh…" keluh Taufan sambil mengelus kepalanya yang membentur lantai.

"Kakak ini, mengagetkan kami saja." kata pemuda bertopi hitam-kuning.

"Siapa suruh pergi ke kamarku dengan gerak-gerik mencurigakan." kata pemuda yang mengagetkan mereka.

"Kita gak tau kalau Kak Hali belum tidur." sanggah Gempa bohong. Mana mungkin dia memberitahukan apa yang sebenarnya akan mereka lakukan kepada kakaknya yang notabene adalah target misi mereka.

"Emang kalian mau ngapain?"

"Kak Hali lupa ya kalau Kakak akan mengajari kami tentang pelajaran Matematika? Jadi kami datang menagih janji Kakak." jawab Gempa.

"Iya. Sekalian aku mau minjem buku Fisika, soalnya kemarin aku gak nulis. Hehe…" kata Taufan sambil tertawa gaje.

Halilintar hanya memutar matanya. Dia membuka pintu kamarnya dan masuk ke dalam.

"Masuklah."

Taufan dan Gempa masuk ke dalam kamar kakaknya itu. Mereka mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru kamar bernuansa merah itu, mencari tempat yang aman untuk menyimpan alat perekam tanpa diketahui oleh sang pemilik kamar.

"Lagi nyari apa?" tanya Halilintar –yang lagi-lagi- menginterupsi mereka berdua.

"Eh, gak nyari apa-apa kok. Iya 'kan Gempa?" Taufan menyikut lengan Gempa.

"Iya." jawab Gempa. Matanya memandang ke arah jendela kamar yang letaknya berdekatan dengan kasur berukuran single bed milik kakak sulungnya itu.

'Mungkin itu tempat yang benar.' gumam Gempa dalam hati. Saat Halilintar sibuk mencari buku catatan Fisika-nya, Gempa menyikut pelan lengan Taufan.

"Hm?"

Gempa membisikan sesuatu di telinga Taufan.

"Psst… Psst… Psst…"

"Oke." seulas senyum jahil terpatri di wajah Taufan.

"Nih bukunya."

Halilintar menyodorkan buku Fisika-nya kepada Taufan.

"Makasih."

"Hn. Mau nanyain tentang materi apa?" tanya Halilintar to the point, dia ingin adik-adiknya segera pergi dari kamarnya.

"Tentang ini Kak…"

Taufan mengalihkan perhatian Halilintar dengan cara membuatnya mengajari Taufan pelajaran Matematika, sedangkan Gempa perlahan-lahan mendekati jendela kamar yang sejak tadi dipandanginya dan menaruh alat perekam itu di jendela. Sebelumnya, dia mengaktifkan alat itu.

~*{It's Okay, That's Love}*~

"Yaya, apa kamu ada di dalam?"

"Masuklah."

Ying dan Hanna masuk ke dalam kamar Yaya. Yah, memang mereka tinggal bersama di rumah Hanna karena jarak dari rumah Yaya dan Ying menuju sekolah cukup jauh sekaligus mereka ingin menemani Hanna di rumah. Lalu kemana kakaknya? Luthfi sedang berada di Korea karena pekerjaannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa sudah baikan?" tanya Ying.

"Aku sudah baikan, besok juga aku akan sekolah."

"Oh, syukurlah kalau begitu. Eh Yaya, tadi di sekolah kita…"

Sementara Ying berceloteh tentang pengalaman yang dia dan Hanna alami di sekolah, Hanna mengambil kesempatan itu dengan meletakkan alat perekam di meja belajar yang berada di dekat tempat tidur Yaya.

"Hanna, kamu lagi apa? Kok dari tadi diam terus?" tanya Yaya.

"Eh, ng-nggak lagi apa-apa kok." jawab Hanna.

"Oh. Yang diomongin sama Ying tadi bener gak?"

'Huft… Untung gak curiga.' batin Ying dan Hanna.

"Oh, beneran. Tadi tuh…"

~*{It's Okay, That's Love}*~

-SKIP TIME-

Waktu istirahat…

"Aww!"

Yaya meringis kesakitan saat punggungnya menubruk dinding dengan keras. Rasa sakitnya semakin bertambah saat jilbab yang dikenakannya ditarik oleh gadis berambut ponytail.

"Hei, kau masih berani ya?"

Yaya menutup matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan rasa sakit yang menjadi-jadi karena jilbabnya semakin ditarik keras oleh gadis berambut ponytail itu.

"Sudah kubilang kepadamu untuk tidak dekat dengan Halilintar lagi bukan? Lalu kenapa kau masih saja mendekatinya? Kemarin kau pura-pura pingsan kan? Hanya karena kau ingin lebih diperhatikan oleh dia. Benar bukan?" kata gadis itu. Iris violetnya menatap Yaya tajam.

Entah dari mana Yaya memiliki keberanian untuk menatap gadis itu sengit. Dia benar-benar marah sekarang. Berpura-pura pingsan? Yang benar saja.

Brukk!

Kali ini gadis berambut ponytail itu yang kesakitan tatkala saat Yaya mendorongnya hingga terjatuh. Ini hal yang sangat aneh karena selama ini Yaya tidak pernah melawan dirinya saat dirinya membully Yaya karena Yaya tidak ingin menyakiti seseorang.

"Apa katamu? Pura-pura pingsan? Cih, yang benar saja." kini tak ada sorot mata kasihan yang tersirat pada manik keabuan milik Yaya, hanya sorot mata dingin dan penuh amarah yang tersirat jelas di matanya.

"Dengar ya Suzy, aku sudah tidak bisa menahan amarah yang selama ini kupendam. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku dekat dengan Hali? Memangnya kau siapa? Kau iri kepadaku karena kau tidak bisa dekat dengannya sepertiku? Kau iri kepadaku karena kau tidak bisa berteman dengannya sepertiku? Benar 'kan?"

'Dan kau juga akan iri padaku saat kau tahu kalau kau tidak bisa menjadi miliknya, karena dia sudah memiliki aku.' tambahnya dalam hati.

Gadis yang diketahui bernama Suzy itu hanya terdiam. Mata beriris violetnya membulat tidak percaya karena perkataan Yaya.

"Aku sudah muak denganmu. Kali ini kau tidak bisa terus membully-ku. Jika kau masih membully-ku, siapkan dirimu dulu untuk masuk ke rumah sakit." kata Yaya dingin.

Yaya melangkah pergi meninggalkan Suzy yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang melihat mereka. Orang itu tersenyum bangga saat Yaya telah pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kau berhasil, Yaya."

~{TBC}~

* * *

Serin &amp; Pai : *gigit bibir*

Taufan : Hoi, ngapain gigit bibir? Nahan boker?

Serin &amp; Pai : Bukan!

Api : Lha? Terus kenapa?

Serin : Boboiboy musim 3 episode 18 udah keluar. Keren banget si Air, 'kan 'kan 'kan?

Pai : Ho'oh, kereennnn banget.*senyum-senyum gaje*

Air : Ehm… Te-terimakasih. *malu-malu harimau (?)*

Taufan : *pundung di pojokan* Njirr :3 gak da yang nge-fans lagi sama aku.

Pai : Tapi tetep gak bisa gantiin posisi Taufan sebagai chara favorit di fandom Boboiboy. *meluk Taufan*

Serin : Iya, gak bisa gantiin posisi Kak Hali sebagai chara favoritku. *meluk Halilintar*

Halilintar : WOY LEPASIN!

Serin : Ehehe… Mian oppa. *lepasin pelukan* Aku akan balas ripiuw-ripiuw *dirajam* eh maksudnya review dari kalian semua dibantu oleh kakak-kakak dan sepupu-sepupuku yang ketjeh (?) ini. Mian karena untuk review dari chapter 1 sampai 2 gak bisa dibales, cuma yang pentingnya saja. *dilempar ke jamban Soo Man*

Gempa : Untuk **Nanas RabbitFox **biarin aja namamu disebut, biar populer. Makasih sudah menyukai fanfic ini ^_^ . Serin juga suka sama fanfic buatanmu. Terus berkarya ya? Jangan lupa dilanjutin fanfic 'L &amp; A'-nya ya?

Api : Untuk **Feemort **baru tau ada fanfic ini? gak apa-apa lah, dari pada gak ketemu. Kak Hali sama Yaya jahat banget ya gak ngasih tau, backstreet-backstreet-an segala *dihajar HaliYaya* . Makasih sudah baca fanfic abal-abal ini *dicekik Serin* .

Taufan : Untuk **Guest** reviewnya 3 kali ya? Satu orang? Oke gak apa-apa. Buat review pertama : Sweet banget ya? Padahal buatnya dalam keadaan edan-eling *dilempar sandal swallow Sehun sama si Serin* . Buat review kedua : Iya udah diusahain buat update, tapi gak jadi mulu soalnya banyak urusan seperti yang udah dikatakan sama Serin. Buat review ketiga : Iya ini udah update kok. Mian telat. Makasih ya sudah baca fanfic ini ^_^

Halilintar : Untuk **Dea Puspa **Serin sama Pai memang suka sama Running Man, tapi gak pake banget soalnya udah disandang sama Boboiboy,EXO, dan SNSD. Serin suka sama Kang Gary sedangkan Pai suka sama Yoo Jae Suk. Makasih sudah baca fanfic ini.

Air : Untuk **Esther AbbeyDawn **makasih sudah baca + suka fanfic ini. Suka malas sama yang berhubungan dengan Korea ya? Gak apa-apa, semoga saja virus (?) K-Pop merasuki jiwamu.

All : Amin. Al-Faatihah *baca surat Al -Fatihah* *emang mau tahlilan?*

Serin : Udah dibalas 'kan? Nah sekarang kita balas review dari chapter 1 sampai 2 meskipun gak semuanya. Makasih sudah baca + suka fanficku *bungkuk 90°*. Seperti baca fanfic K-Pop? Memang inspirasinya dari drama It's Okay, That's Love. Kenapa judulnya sama? Hanya Aku dan Allah yang tahu. Untuk cover image-nya itu bukan buatanku, aku nemuin foto ini dari Facebook. Aku gak tau soal FanArt dan tetek bengek (?) nya.

Taufan : Ketahuan nyolong nih.

Serin : Diem lu! *nyumpel Taufan pake biskuit Yaya* . Oke sampai disini saja percakapan absurd tadi. Akhir kata…

All : REVIEW JUSEYO~

salam Yehet!

-Oh Se Rin-


	5. Chapter 5 : Kiss

Serin : Hai~ Aku update lagi! Kali ini aku gak bersama Pai, aku ditemani dengan couple utama fanfic ini. *backsound lagu EXO-K – MAMA*

Yaya : Kok backsoundnya lagu yang agak mistis sih?

Halilintar : Maklum, dia lagi dalam mode Yandere.

Yaya : Oh… Pantes si Pai gak nongol.

Serin : -_- Abaikan saja. Aku gak mau lama-lama berbasa-basi, lagi gak mood. Kita langsung aja balas review-review dari para reviewers (?).

Serin : Untuk **Rin-chan 2390 :** Konnichiwa! Watashi wa Oh Se Rin desu, yoroshiku! Kamu dari fandom Kamichama Karin 'kah? Sama dong. Boboiboy musim 3 episode 18 udah keluar 'kok. Seruuuuu banget! Arigatou telah membaca fanfic ini *bungkuk badan*.

Yaya : Untuk **HealiceAdelia23 **: Gomawo telah membaca fanfic ini *bungkuk badan*. Iri banget kah sama aku? Si Serin juga ngiri sama aku. Pasti dong bahagia, jarang banget ada cowok kayak Hali.

Serin : Kau ini sama aku aja. Untuk **Makjo : **Sebenarnya Hanna itu OC aku, namanya diambil dari nama Yaya versi bahasa Inggris. Kalau di fanfic Canon genre Romance atau Family, Hanna dan Luthfi itu anaknya Boboiboy dan Yaya. Kalau di fanfic AU genre apa aja (?) Hanna itu couple-nya Gempa, kadang-kadang jadi adiknya Kak Hali.

Halilintar : Untuk **baekday : **Gomawo telah membaca fanfic ini. Maaf si Serin gak bisa update kilat soalnya dia lagi sibuk.

Yaya : Untuk **DesyNAP : **Lha kenapa nangis? Uljima. Sabar ya? Itu memang nasibmu. Gomawo telah membaca fanfic ini *bungkuk badan*.

Halilintar : Untuk **Phee Anee : **Gomawo telah membaca fanfic ini. Alurnya kecepetan? Serin mah emang gitu orangnya -_- . Iya, Serin itu EXO-L, baru nemu K-Popers yang suka Boboiboy? Padahal banyak loh.

Serin : Untuk **Putri Balqis : **Oh, kamu toh yang udah review 3 kali itu? Gak kebanyakan kok, justru aku pengen nambah lagi *ditabok*. Kamu orang Malaisya? Yeay! Bertambah lagi teman dari luar negeri :v . Oh iya, Namaku Windy, Panggil aja Serin *nama Korea aku*. Bangapseumnida! *bener gak tulisannya*.

Serin : Akhirnya udah selesai juga balasnya. Awal kata…

All : HAPPY READING~! SELAMAT MEMBACA!

**Disclaimer : Boboiboy © Animonsta, OC © Oh Se Rin.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : Boboiboy Halilintar x Yaya**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), cerita gaje, bahasa tidak baku, ranjau bertebaran dimana-mana (?). Kalau gak suka jangan baca nanti nyesel.**

"Aku sudah muak denganmu. Kali ini kau tidak bisa terus membully-ku. Jika kau masih membully-ku, siapkan dirimu dulu untuk masuk ke rumah sakit." kata Yaya dingin.

Yaya melangkah pergi meninggalkan Suzy yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang melihat mereka. Orang itu tersenyum bangga saat Yaya telah pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kau berhasil, Yaya."

~*{It's Okay, That's Love}*~

Oke, memang murid-murid kelas XI-A sudah terbiasa dengan aura mencekam yang menguar dari diri seorang Boboiboy Halilintar, tapi bagaimana jika aura mencekam itu bukan berasal dari Halilintar? Hal inilah yang dirasakan mereka saat ini.

Cklek!

Semua yang berada di kelas XI-A menoleh ke pintu, melihat siapa yang datang. Mereka melihat Yaya masuk ke dalam kelas dengan keadaan yang… um… berbeda. Yaya yang biasanya saat masuk ke kelas selalu menyapa mereka dengan senyum manis yang terpatri di wajahnya, tapi sekarang dia berubah. Tidak ada sapaan dan senyum manis yang selalu mereka dapatkan, hanya tatapan dingin menusuk dan raut wajah datar yang mereka dapatkan. Ditambah dengan aura kelam yang menguar dari dirinya menambah suasana mencekam di kelas itu.

Blam!

Tap… Tap…

Yaya melangkahkan kakinya dan mendudukan dirinya di bangkunya, kemudian dia mengambil ponselnya dan mengutak-atik ponsel itu.

Ying dan Hanna merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan sahabatnya itu, tidak biasanya dia begitu. Jika Yaya sedang marah pun tidak sampai seperti ini.

"Yaya aneh ya?" bisik Hanna kepada Ying.

Ying menganggukan kepalanya. " Iya. Sepertinya ia marah besar. Tapi siapa yang membuatnya seperti ini?"

Hanna hanya mengendikkan bahunya. "Entahlah, nanti kita tanya dia."

Cklek! Blam!

Semua yang ada di dalam kelas –minus Yaya- kembali menahan nafas saat pemuda bertopi hitam bergaris merah memasuki kelas.

'Bertambah lagi deh.' batin mereka semua –minus Halilintar dan Yaya- bersamaan.

~*{It's Okay, That's Love}*~

Awalnya sih Halilintar tidak ambil pusing dengan perbedaan sikap Yaya saat ini karena ia thu penyebabnya, namun lama-kelamaan dia merasa risih juga.

'Dia mengerikan kalau sedang mengamuk.' batinnya.

Dia merasa bersalah kepada Yaya. Sebagai pacarnya, dia harus melindunginya, 'kan? Dia harus menjaganya agar Yaya tidak terluka, bukan? Tapi kenapa dia tidak bisa? Dia ingin sekali berteriak kepada semua orang bahwa Yaya adalah miliknya, tapi dia tidak bisa karena itu akan membahayakan Yaya.

"Haah…" Halilintar menghela nafas Kemudian dia mengambil ponselnya di saku celana dan mengetikkan pesan untuk Yaya.

_To : Pinky Girl_

_Kau kenapa?_

Meskipun dia sudah tau jawabannya, dia ingin Yaya sendiri yang mengatakannya.

_From : Pinky Girl_

_Mmm… Susah menjelaskannya._

_To : Pinky Girl_

_Temui aku di ruang latihan Karate setelah kau selesai mengikuti ekskul Memasak, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Nanti kau harus memberitahuku apa yang terjadi, oke?_

_From : Pinky Girl_

_Baiklah :)_

~*{It's Okay, That's Love}*~

Yaya tidak peduli akan tatapan aneh yang diterimanya dari teman-temannya. Dia tidak bisa memendam amarahnya yang sudah lama ditahannya. Dia lelah terus saja mengalah, dia lelah karena tidak bisa melawan orang yang menyakitinya. Dia lelah, sangat lelah untuk menjadi orang yang selalu mengalah. Dia tidak bisa selalu mengalah, 'kan? Dia tidak bisa selalu sabar, 'kan?

Apalagi mendengar ucapan Suzy yang membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Ingin rasanya dia menghajar gadis beriris violet itu, tapi dia masih punya perasaan kasihan. Sebenarnya dia ingin mengatakan kepada semua orang bahwa Halilintar adalah miliknya, tapi itu semua tidak bisa ia lakukan saat ini.

Drrt… Drrt…

_From : Pinky Girl_

_Kau kenapa?_

Yaya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kalau dia memberitahukannya, dia takut Halilintar akan mengamuk. Tapi di sisi lain dia ingin memberitahukannya agar beban yang ada di hatinya berkurang.

_To : Ice Prince_

_Mmm… Susah menjelaskannya._

_From : Ice Prince_

_Temui aku di ruang latihan Karate setelah kau selesai mengikuti ekskul Memasak, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Nanti kau harus memberitahuku apa yang terjadi, oke?_

'Oh iya, hari ini ada kegiatan ekskul Memasak ya?' batinnya. Untung saja Halilintar mengingatkannya –secara tidak langsung-.

_To : Ice Prince_

_Baiklah :)_

'Semoga saja dia tidak marah.'

~*{It's Okay, That's Love}*~

"Yaya! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa kau menjadi begini?"

"Iya. Ceritakanlah pada kami! Mungkin kami bisa membantumu."

Yaya menatap kedua sahabatnya. Dia merasa bersalah kepada mereka karena membuat mereka khawatir. Ying dan Hanna selalu mengajukan pertanyaan itu sejak mereka bertiga masuk ke ruangan Memasak, bahkan sampai saat ini pun. Untunglah ruangan itu sepi karena para anggota klub Memasak sudah pulang.

"…"

"Ayolah, Yaya. Cerita kepada kami." kata Hanna memohon.

"Ya lo. Kami janji akan membantumu menyelesaikan masalah ini." ucap Ying.

"Ngg…" Yaya terdiam sebentar. "Mungkin lain kali ya aku menceritakannya kepada kalian. Soalnya aku…"

"Gak apa-apa, yang penting kamu akan menceritakannya kepada kami." kata Hanna.

"Maaf." Yaya merasa bersalah.

"Haiya, gak perlu minta maaf ma. Kamu gak salah kok." kata Ying dengan logat Mandarin-nya.

"Nah, sekarang kamu harus tersenyum. Kau mengerikan kalau seperti tadi." celetuk Hanna.

Yaya menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Nah, begitu dong." iris sapphire Ying melirik ke arah bahu Hanna. Wajahnya berubah menegang. "Hanna, di bahumu ada…"

"Ada apa?"

"Ada… Capung."

"Oh, cap–" Hanna tidak melanjutkan perkataannya dan melirik takut ke arah bahu kanannya. "KYAAA~!" Hanna menjerit ketakutan sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kerudung biru langit yang ia kenakan untuk mengusir seekor capung yang hinggap di kerudungnya.

"Tenang, Hanna. Capungnya sudah pergi kok." kata Ying mencoba menenangkan Hanna.

"OPPA~ JEBALYEO!" Hanna berlari ketakutan ke luar ruangan itu dan berteriak dengan menggunakan bahasa Korea yang sering diucapkannya ketika ia takut.

"Phobia-nya kambuh lagi." gumam Yaya.

"Aku akan mengikutinya. Kau mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Ying.

"Tidak. Ada hal penting yang harus aku urus." Yaya teringat akan janjinya dengan Halilintar.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku pergi dulu! Dah~"

"Dah~"

~*{It's Okay, That's Love}*~

Cklek!

Yaya membuka pintu bercat cokelat itu. Saat memasuki ruangan itu, dia melihat seorang pemuda bertopi hitam-merah berdiri memunggunginya. Pemuda tu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau sudah datang." ucap pemuda itu. Kemudian pemuda itu duduk di bangku panjang di ruangan itu.

"Duduklah."

Yaya pun mendudukan dirinya di samping itu. Iris cokelat keabuannya melirik pemuda itu. Sepertinya pemuda itu habis mandi setelah latihan.

"Kau habis mandi, Hali?" pemuda penyandang nama Halilintar itu hanya mengangguk. Pandangan mata Yaya tidak lepas dari Halilintar itu. Rambutnya yang tertutupi topi miliknya basah. Matanya menatap lekat sebulir air yang turun dari dahi Halilintar, menyusuri paras tampannya. Tetesan itu kemudian turun ke leher pemuda itu dan menghilang di balik seragam yang dikenakannya.

Glek!

Yaya menelan ludahnya. Ia mencoba menyingkirkan imajinasi liar yang sedang dipikirkannya. Mungkin gara-gara kecanduan baca fanfic bersama Hanna membuatnya seperti ini.

'Gara-gara keseringan baca fanfic, sifat yadong Hanna menular padaku.' gerutunya dalam hati.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menatapku seperti itu?" buru-buru Yaya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain saat Halilintar memergokinya. Semburat merah menjalar di pipinya.

"Kau membuatku gemas." Halilntar mencubit pipi chubby Yaya gemas.

"Aww! Kau ini!" Yaya memukul bahu Halilintar bertubi-tubi.

"Sudah-sudah." Halilintar menghentikan pergerakan tangan Yaya yang memukulnya.

"Apa yang mau kau katakan?" tanya Yaya to the poin.

"Aku tau semuanya."

"Eh? Tau soal apa?" Yaya mendongkak, menatap iris ruby milik Halilintar.

"Soal insiden waktu istirahat itu."

"Apa?" mata bulat Yaya melebar. "Kau melihatku dan Suzy?" Halilintar hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"LALU KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENOLONGKU?" jerit Yaya.

Halilintar merasa telinganya berdengung mendengar teriakan melengking dari Yaya. "Bagaimana aku tidak menolongmu kalau kamu lagi ngamuk gitu."

"Oh iya ya." Yaya hanya manggut-manggut.

'Yaya, berhentilah membuatku ingin memakanmu!' jerit Halilintar dalam hati yang tidak tahan akan keimutan gadis di sebelahnya ini.

"Jadi, aku tidak perlu menceritakannya lagi padamu, 'kan?" Halilintar menganggukan kepalanya lagi.

Pluk!

Tangan Halilintar menepuk pelan puncak kepala Yaya yang tertutupi oleh jilbab pink yang dikenakannya.

"Kau berhasil. Kau telah melawan rasa takutmu sekarang, jadi aku tak perlu merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa melindungimu." Halilintar mengacak rambut yang tertutupi jilbab pink Yaya, sedangkan Yaya hanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Tangan kiri Halilintar mengangkat dagu Yaya dan melingkar di tengkuk Yaya, sedangkan tangan kanannya yang berada di puncak kepala Yaya beralih ke pinggang ramping gadis itu. Yaya hanya terdiam, matanya menatap lurus ke arah mata Halilintar. Hazel bertemu dengan Ruby, mereka saling beradu pandang, seakan menyelami keindahan iris mata yang mereka tatap. Yaya menutup matanya perlahan saat Halilintar mendekatkan wajahnya. Halilintar tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi Yaya. Dia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan–

CHUU~

–menciumnya.

Yaya melingkarkan tangannya di leher kokoh Halilintar, sedangkan pemuda itu semakin mempererat pelukannya. Lidah Halilintar menjilat bibir kissable gadis itu, meminta Yaya untuk membuka mulutnya. Yaya pun membuka mulutnya, mempersilahkan lidah Halilintar untuk menjelajahi mulutnya. Halilintar langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan ini. Lidahnya mengabsen deretan gigi putih nan rapi milik Yaya dan mengajak lidah Yaya untuk bermain dengan lidahnya.

"Hha–li… Ahh…Ngg…" desah Yaya di sela-sela ciumannya. Tangannya meremas rambut Halilintar pelan. Halilintar menarik sudut bibir kanannya membentuk seringaian, kemudian kembali melanjutkan ciumannya.

Yaya mulai kehabisan nafas. Tangannya meremas rambut Halilintar, memintanya untuk menyudahi 'kegiatan' yang mereka lakukan, namun Halilintar tidak menggubrisnya. Wajah Yaya merah padam, tangannya memukul dada bidang Halilintar bertubi-tubi, namun tetap tidak digubris olehnya. Halilintar malah asyik mengemut bibir Yaya.

Oke, tak ada pilihan lain. Yaya menginjak kaki Halilintar cukup kuat sehingga membuat pemuda itu meringis. Dengan tidak rela Halilintar menyudahi 'kegiatan'mereka, menyisakan benang saliva yang membentang di jarak mereka. Yaya segera mengambil oksigen banyak-banyak.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Halilintar dengan nada kecewa yang dibuat-buat.

"Kau… hah… ingin… hah… membunuhku ya? Hah… Apa… hah… kau tidak… hah… kehabisan… hah… nafas 'kah? Hah… Hah…" tanya Yaya balik dengan terengah-engah.

"Bibirmu itu pas sekali untuk kucium, seperti diciptakan hanya untukku. Sayang kalau hanya menikmatinya sebentar."

"Tapi tetap saja aku gak kuat." gerutu Yaya kesal.

"Mau dilanjutkan?" taya Halilintar dengan seringaian yang terukir di wajahnya.

"Mesum!" Yaya baru saja akan memukul Halilintar jika dia tidak–

Tap… Tap…

–mendengar suara orang yang berjalan.

"Oh tidak. Aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Yaya panik.

Halilintar berpikir keras, mencari tempat paling aman bagi Yaya untuk bersembunyi.

"Aha!" sebuah lampu bohlam imajiner 5 watt muncul di kepala Halilintar. "Yaya, masuklah kesini!" Halilintar menunjuk kolong bangku yang mereka duduki.

Tanpa basa-basi Yaya segera masuk ke sana. Sedangkan Halilintar berpura-pura sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya.

Cklek!

"Kau belum pulang?" tanya seseorang yang membuka pintu.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa pedulimu?" tanya Halilintar balik dengan nada biasa –dingin dan datar-

"Ouch, galaknya." orang itu tertawa geli. "Kebetulan aja aku lewat sini. Gak salah, 'kan?"

Halilintar memutar matanya. "Pergilah kalau tidak ada urusan denganku." katanya.

"Ya ya ya. Aku akan pergi dulu. Dah~" Halilintar merasa ingin muntah mendengar kata yang 'menjijikan' menurutnya.

Blam!

"Hufft…" Halilintar menghela nafas lega. "Keluarlah."

Perlahan Yaya menampakkan dirinya keluar dari 'tempat persembunyiannya'. "Tadi siapa?" tanyanya.

"Hanya orang asing yang bersikap seolah-olah aku adalah sahabat karibnya." jawab Haliintar datar.

"Untung saja tidak ketahuan." gumam Yaya.

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan. Entah karena apa mereka akhirnya tertawa.

"Hahaha…"

~{TBC}~

Serin : Hufft… akhirnya selesai juga. Gak apa-apa lah kalau ceritanya hancur, maklum aku gak bisa buat kissing scene.

Halilintar : Masa' gak bisa.

Serin : Oh I don't care na meolimeoli doragandaedo, ireohge neoui gyeote dan han namjaga daeegul teni… *nyanyi* *backsound lagu EXO – Call Me Baby*

Yaya : Malah nyanyi-nyanyi.

Serin : Bodo amar. Masalah bu– UWAAAA~! *dilempar Yaya sejauh 400 meter*

Yaya : Baiklah. Karena Serin-nya pergi, jadi kami yang akan menutup perjumpaan (?) kita kali ini. Akhir kata…

HaliYaya : RnR, please?

Salam Yehet!

-Oh Se Rin-


End file.
